


Nakal

by Rexa



Series: PWP's Corner [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathroom stuff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Ketika Koushi bertingkah manja dan nakal.





	Nakal

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! Belongs to Haruichi Furudate. I don't gain any profit from this fanwork but just some fun.
> 
> Btw ini dare-nya rexa ketika bermain Dare or Dare di grup Captain Squad mo Gangs (namanya gonta-ganti btw) XDDDD  
> anak-anak minta rexa bikin R18 ... so here is it. Enjoy and happy reading ♥

Satu hal yang Daichi suka dari Koushi adalah saat-saat ketika Koushi manja minta dimandikan. Ya, dimandikan. Kekasih sekaligus partner satu flatnya itu akhir-akhir ini suka sekali menyelinap kala Daichi mandi, memeluknya untuk kemudian meminta supaya Daichi mau menggosok punggungnya. 

Ini _manja_? Atau _nakal_? Tapi siapa yang bisa menolak? Daichi malah ketagihan. Kadang Koushi mengutarakannya ketika mereka tiba di flat setelah pulang bekerja.

"Daichi, tolong gosokkan punggungku ya?" Dengan raut wajah yang memelas.

Atau ...

"Daichi, aku mau dimandikan."

Atau ...

"Daichi... aku ikut mandi ya~"

Merengek manja sambil bergelayut di tubuh kekarnya, (sekali lagi) _siapa yang bisa menolak?_ Apalagi bila Koushi bertingkah layaknya kucing betina kebelet kawin. Sengaja sekali menggesek-gesekkan tubuhnya kepada Daichi. Mendadak atmosfir berubah seperti sauna. Tanpa banyak bicara, Daichi langsung menggendong Koushi menuju kamar mandi. Dan tentu saja ... acara mandi tidak hanya melibatkan gosok punggung bergantian, tetapi juga menggosok bagian lain.

Biasanya Koushi mendesah-desah. Melenguh karena tangan nakal Daichi bergerilya di seluruh permukaan tubuhnya, membuat Koushi menggelinjang geli sampai membuat Koushi menjerit keenakan. Atau sampai Koushi merosot di lantai kamar mandi karena lemas dengan wajah puas.

_Yang manapun_ , Daichi suka semuanya.

"Mau kupijat saja, Suga?"

Koushi menampar lengan atas Daichi seraya memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

.

.

.

.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥ see you on anther fic.
> 
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
